A Hero's Memories
by Taminus
Summary: SPOILERS. Takes place after the Overhaul Arc. Deku finds himself needing to get stronger alongside of some of the other students in Class 1-A. When they approach All Might about it, he has an idea. Join them as they work on their quirks and build their bonds along the way. *IzukuxUraraka fic with possibly minor Pairings thrown in*
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya let out a deep sigh as he fell back onto his bed. He had just come back from meeting with Eri in the hospital wing of the U.A along with Mirio. So much had happened to her over the course of the last couple of weeks and it was still hard for Izuku to fathom how a person could treat a child the way she was treated. He had a lot of sympathy for the girl, as well as admiration, and ever since they rescued her he couldn't stop thinking of how to help her. She was still so frightened by the outside world and it left Midoriya with a sinking feeling.

As he pondered over the girl, he looked over his arms again. Learning of Eri's quirk "Rewind" towards the end of the fight with Overhaul, Midoriya had asked the girl to use her quirk so he would be able to go all out with one for all. While a very risky strategy, it had worked. Perhaps even better than he had anticipated. Eri's quirk had managed to heal his arms to the point where they were no longer in danger of becoming lame. Something he had not even imagined possible, and with such a result, Aizawa and Recovery Girl were in the process of teaching Eri to control her quirk and use it for good. Hopefully then, Mirio would be able to get his own quirk back.

His own thought process was interrupted by a knock on his door. Slowly, he raised himself from the bed and opened it to see none other than Uraraka. She was wearing some casual clothes and seemed to be a bit stressed.

"What's up?" He asked. Uraraka stormed into the room, quickly but gently pushing him to the side as she did so. Confused, and slightly embarrassed, Izuku shut the door behind him.

"Ugh, I can't stop worrying about Eri! I know that our friends know about her know and that she's here at the school, but I can't really express my feelings since we aren't allowed to share what happened with people outside of our group!" She spoke quite loudly, perhaps unknowingly. Ochaco stood by the balcony window and just looked out towards the school. She was feeling too anxious to be embarrassed of charging into Deku's room like she did. Izuku walked over to his bed and sat down as he watched her.

"I understand." He said. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her either. She's such a strong girl and I want to do everything I can to help her." Izuku began to talk to himself more than to Uraraka. "I keep thinking about the moment when Mirio and I saw her on the street, running from Overhaul. I keep thinking about how if I had done something, she wouldn't have suffered as much as she did. Then Mirio wouldn't have lost his quirk. Then Kirishima wouldn't have been injured so badly. If only I had pieced the puzzle together sooner."

Uraraka looked from the window over to the boy. He sat with his arms just laying on his legs, looking so dejected. If she had learned one thing about Deku since school started, it was that he took failing to heart, or at least what he perceived to be failures. It was something that she did admire him for, but at the same time, she knew it was dangerous to reflect so much on the past. She turned to face him.

"Hey! You DID save her. You are one of the people that she trusts most right now and its all because you never gave up on her!" She walked closer. "I know its hard to look at what could have been done, but that kind of thinking doesn't ever help anyone. What we can do now is be there for her when she needs us, and be there for our friends who were caught up in everything."

Izuku looked up at his friend and could see the determination in her eyes. He thought it was amazing how she could emanate such enthusiasm when she was determined. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had a second quirk. Thinking about what she said did cheer him up though. He felt a smile at his lips and he gave a short laugh.

"You're right Uraraka. You always are," He said rubbing the back of his head. It was about this time where Ochaco realized how close she was to the boy and how she was standing in his room.

Alone.

With the door closed.

Her face lit up even though she tried to fight it. Her own mind had decided a short while ago that these feelings of hers that confused her so much were nothing more than a distraction from her goal, and she needed to push them away. Still embarrassed, she backed up slowly and looked back out the window. Izuku noticed her sudden shift in behavior as well.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She slowly nodded as the color normalized on her face once more.

"Yeah... Sorry. Just a lot on my mind," she said. "Anyway, Tsu and I were wanting to visit Kirishima. It was actually what I was wanting to come up here and ask you about in the first place since we wanted to invite you," she said as she nervously tapped her finger together. Izuku smiled and he stood up from his bed.

"Of course! That sounds like a great idea! Let me just change out of my sweats real quick!" Uraraka nodded and began to take a step to leave when she noticed him take off his shirt in an attempt to change.

She froze. This was bad. Real bad. Did he just completely forget that she was in here!? Or is he just so distracted by his current objective that he failed to notice that she hadn't left yet!? Either way, she had to escape, and fast.

Luckily, she didn't have to do anything as the door to Deku's room was suddenly kicked open with a strong force. Iida burst in waving his hand everywhere.

"Uraraka, I saw you enter Midoriya's room earlier and you both shut the door. While not against dorm policy, as your class rep I must..." he suddenly stopped as he noticed Izuku was shirtless and right behind him was Uraraka. He lowered his head so that you couldn't see his eyes anymore because of the reflection in his glasses.

"No..." Iida said in the most depressing manner possible as he fell to his knees. "I can't believe my best friends would break our rules by being intimate in our school dorm and possibly ruining their own chances at becoming pros." He began tearing up as he finished his heartfelt statement. Both of the other students faces lit up as Izuku finally realized what was going on and Uraraka just out of complete embarrassment. Izuku quickly began to cover his face with his arms.

"No! I..I...Iida, you got it all w...wrong!" He stuttered trying to rectify the situation.

"Y...Yeah!" Ochaco added before quickly looking at Deku. "Anyways, I'll see you downstairs! Bye!" and with that she ran out the room faster than Mineta chasing after skirts. Both of them just watched as she raced out, leaving them both in silence.

"I'm so stupid," Izuku said as he facepalmed.

…

As the three of them entered the hospital wing, All Might approached them from the hallway he had come out of. Quickly he entered his muscle form as he greeted his students.

"Young Asui, Young Uraraka, and Young Midoriya! Good to see y..." and suddenly he snapped back to his frail form with the pressure from muscle from causing him to spew out blood from his mouth. Midoriya and Uraraka screamed while Asui just watched him with a blank stare.

"Are you okay All Might?!" Izuku and Ochaco quickly approached him.

"Fear not children, I'm fine. As I was trying to say, it is good to see you three. Come to check up on Young Kirishima I'm guessing?" They all nodded. All Might let out a sigh. "Young Kirishima took quite the beating during the raid and Fat Gum has been here every day making sure the boy is okay. However, Just like with you three, I am so proud of the drive he had to protect Fat Gum when it mattered most. Now I just need you all to stop hurting yourselves so extremely every time something happens, yeah?"

The three of them just nodded again.

"Anyway, I shouldn't keep you from your friend. Tell him I wish him a speedy recovery for me," All Might said. He turned to leave when Uraraka called after him.

"Wait! All Might!" the frail man turned around to face his student. "We are all so worried about Kirishima and Eri and the rest. All we want to do is to get stronger so that when we are tested like this again, we can protect ourselves and the ones around us better." Tsu and Izuku both looked at the girl surprised. "With the small break we have for school right now, and that you are still the best hero in my eyes, can you please help us train?" She bowed before the man.

Midoriya watched with interest. While Uraraka and Tsu had both been at the raid, for the most part, they had been on the outside looking in. Eijiro, himself, Mirio, and Tamaki had all been in the thick of it and had taken most of the damage. Lately, he noticed that his friend had been pushing herself to reach even further heights than before. It was very inspiring to watch. With that in mind, it must have been so frustrating for those two to not be able to help as much as they would have liked to.

All Might brought his hand to his chin as he pondered her request. It was obvious that she had wanted him to train them specifically, rather than having the same routines that U.A uses for its hero course. A little bit of one on one with them to help them in a way that a classroom setting could not. Toshinori gave a small smirk as he was impressed with the young girl.

"My students," Uraraka slowly stood back up. "I want to say firstly that you all impress me every day. I know it must be frustrating to not see the same growth in your own abilities as I see when I look at all of you. You are all growing so quickly, especially with all the dangers you have all faced so far. With that said, since school will not be back in session for a couple of weeks due to recent events, I have an idea." All three of their faces lit up. Izuku clenched his fists in excitement while Tsu gave a lopsided smile at the man.

"Thank you sir!" Uraraka exclaimed. The retired hero laughed and waved them off.

"Make sure to come find me tomorrow. We will discuss it some more then." And with that, All Might left the Hospital. With excitement drumming around the three of them, Tsu pointed down the hall.

"Let's go find Kirishima "ribbit"," They nodded and went to search for his room.

…

Kirishima looked a lot better than when they brought him out from the raid. His body was only had a few wraps still, but his wounds were starting to scar and you could tell that his skin was starting to heal. The red headed boy looked up as he saw his classmates enter.

"Woah, What's up guys!?" He spoke rather boisterously. The nurse in the room got up and left to give them some privacy.

"Hey there Kirishima. "ribbit" How are you feeling?" Tsu asked as they all approached the bed.

"A little stiff still. And my body still hurts like hell. But that's to be expected I guess," He laughed. Midoriya just looked at his friend with admiration. The way that Eijiro had stood up to the villian in the raid was so incredible and for him to be sitting here, laughing about the whole thing, was amazing to him.

"Well, we just wanted to come check on you since we're all worried. I'm glad you're recovering well though!" Uraraka said. Kirishima snickered.

"Well I do appreciate it! So many of you guy have stopped by and it feels real good to know you all care. Hell, even Bakugo stopped by!" All of them were surprised to hear that. While Bakugo was still very intolerable most of the time, somehow Kirishima had managed to forge a bond with the guy. "Hey, how's Eri doing though? I haven't heard anything about her since I got here."

Midoriya explained that she is under the supervision of Aizawa at the moment and is in the process of learning how to use her quirk properly. Both Eijiro and Tsu sighed in relief hearing this.

"Well I'm glad we saved her. So much was going down and so much was at stake. If Fat Gum hadn't been so manly and shown me how to fight for real down there, things could have gone so differently." The red head clenched his fists. "Villains don't take breaks and I'm realizing how strong you have to be in order to keep them at bay. I have to get stronger, for the sake of everyone else."

Midoriya chimed up. "Well... Actually Kirishima, we have something that might interest you then." Eijiro looked up at the three expectantly and as they told him what All Might said, he give a huge grin.

"Hell Yeah. Count me in!"

_**Heyo friends. I had a really fun idea for a story for this series and I gotta say, I don't even watch or read a lot of Anime/Manga but this show has been one big experience for me.**_

_**Also I'm a sucker for romance so this will ultimately be a ship story, but I hope to flesh it out more to be a more exiting story than just that. Anywho, This does take place after the Overhaul arc and will deviate from what happens after. Obviously since the Manga does keep going after this, this story will not follow that path, rather it is meant to kind of inject itself in between events? Or something. IDK, either way, I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke. There was smoke everywhere. The smell of burning was permeating through the area as two individuals were rushing to try and stop whatever the cause of the disaster was. As they were looking for solutions, the smoke only seemed to get thicker and thicker. It was getting harder to see and because of the decreased visibility, one was constantly bumping into the other. Suddenly there was a voice.

"What the hell Todoroki? You said you were gonna bake, not burn down our entire building!" Kaminari yelled from the staircase. It was true. He had intended on making a gift for his mother so that when he next visited, they could enjoy something nice. After much deliberation, he had decided to bake a treat for her. He had seen Sato bake in the past and reasoned with himself that it wouldn't be too difficult to do. As it turned out, to his surprise, it was indeed very difficult to bake without prior knowledge of the activity. After two of his attempts to make a cake ended in utter failure, Sato had spotted him in the kitchen and offered his aid. Things seemed to be going well after that, until Todoroki watched his creation literally combust in the oven.

"I found the fire extinguisher! Move aside!" Sato yelled as he began to shoot the contraption directly into the oven. After a few moments, the fire and smoke finally began to subside. Kaminari managed to spot the two in the kitchen as he moved in, arm over his mouth and waving his hand to try and dispel the smoke currently in front of him.

"What happened?" the blonde boy asked as Sato pulled the charred remains of a cake pan out from the oven.

"The cake exploded, and that ended up setting the oven on fire at the same time," spoke the muscle student. Todoroki looked down at his hands.

"This... Baking... I can't seem to get it right." Both of the other students looked at the boy. "Am I cursed?" Sato and Kaminari looked incredulously at him for a second, and then began to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Sato said through choked laughter.

"I mean, maybe you are! A cake randomly exploding? That sounds like real occult stuff to me," Kaminari said. Todoroki looked frustrated.

"Why do people keep laughing when I ask that?" He looked at the mess that was the kitchen and sighed. He would have to stick to pre-purchased goods from now on.

"Alright, well we better get this cleaned up before Aizawa comes down on all of us for almost taking out the entire dorm," Sato said as he began walking towards the kitchen closet. Todoroki agreed and began to sweep up the cake pieces that were spattered all over the floor.

"Good luck with that guys!" Kaminari said as he turned to leave, but before he could get to the stairs, however, he was dragged from his collar back towards the kitchen by Sato.

"Since you are already here, you might as well help out. It'll go faster that way," He said as the blonde boy struggled to get away.

"Oh come on! That ain't fair! I wasn't even a part of this in the first place!" He complained, quite loudly too. Sato quickly put a rag in his hand and pointed over towards the adjacent wall from the oven. Todoroki watched as Kaminari slowly began to wipe away at the mistake that had gotten caked all over the wall. He could hear small cries of sadness from the blonde student.

"Dammit," He cried. "You'll pay for this Todoroki!" Kaminari stated depressingly as they all began working.

…

Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Eijiro sat on the couch inside the faculty office as All Might poured tea for the four of them. Midoriya had anxiously been waiting today for when all of his friends would be able to meet up with All Might to discuss the retired hero's training idea since he had mentioned it yesterday. He had spent most of the day jotting down notes for himself in his room for any potential improvements he could make to his fighting style, as well as continue to take notes on his fellow classmates and update the information he had on them inside his notebook.

When the time finally came to head out, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Asui had gone to the lobby to go meetup with Kirishima in front of the hospital, since he was getting released. They had seen the fire and ice quirk user sitting on the couch in quite a funk. Asui had asked him what was wrong but all he would say was that he didn't want to talk about it, to then continue muttering about some explosion.

"Young Kirishima! How are you injuries healing?" All Might's voice snapped Midoriya out of his train of thought and he looked over at the read headed student. His chest, arms and legs were wrapped up lightly, but other than that, he had significantly less wraps on than yesterday.

"Sore for sure, but I'm getting better," he said. "But All Might, I heard you had a plan for some training!" Despite Kirishima's injuries, his enthusiasm came through as it always did. All Might let out a laugh.

"Of course. That is why you are here after all." All Might stood up from his seat and looked at the four students.

"Since you all arrived at U.A, you have all been working non stop on trying to not only perfect your quirks but also increase your own endurance, stamina, and power. You have also been working your bodies to ensure your own physical fitness. All in all, its a lot of physical training." The four students nodded.

"Well, quirks are to be considered as another muscle in your body "ribbit"," Asui stated. "Like a muscle, if you overuse your quirk you can not only exhaust yourself but also put a lot of strain on your ability to use you power in the first place "ribbit","

"Correct as always Young Asui! You have quite the perceptive head on your shoulders!" All Might continued. "However, there is another side of training that can sometimes be overlooked when you are pushing your body. It's what allows your body to function at all," The retired hero looked at the students, but was only met with blank faces.

"What? Isn't that just your body? I don't get it," Said Kirishima. Suddenly Uraraka piped up.

"Oh! I get it! You mean the mind right?" She said as she placed her fist in her palm.

"Very good Young Uraraka," All Might began walking towards the window. "A lot of headstrong students, and even pros will forget how important it is to keep up your mental training when dealing with hero work. Too much stress and unclear thinking can really hinder your performance as I'm sure some of you have already experienced." All four of them nodded. Midoriya looked down at his hands as he remembered the training camp. While he was able to save Kota from Muscular, he had been in such a panic to save Ka-chan that he had completely ignored his body once again. Had he been thinking rationally, he would have taken Aizawa's directions to stay out of the rest of the fight. However, without his interference, Tokoyami and Shoji could have been in even deeper trouble, and they had even managed to save Tokoyami from the villians that night. Decision making and proper thinking was clearly important if he were to become a pro, especially since he would have to most likely make decisions like that again in the future.

"I'm sure you all have heard of the Aldera Shrine? In fact, its what your Junior High was named after Young Midoriya," The hero said.

"Sure, its a remote shrine up in the mountains about 3 hours from here by train. People say it takes a skilled navigator to even reach the shrine, and rumor has it that there's a retired pro who lives up there," stated Midoriya.

"Yeah, but I heard it had been destroyed several years ago in an earthquake. Does it still exist?" asked Asui. All Might looked back at the students as he began to stroke through his long hair.

"It's true that there was some damage from an earthquake, however, the shrine still very much stands to this day. And better yet, a mentor of mine lives there." Kirishima looked at the retired hero with excitement.

"For real!? That's so cool! But what does that mean for us?" He asked. All Might sat back down in front of the students.

"My plan was to take you all up to the shrine to have you all work on your mind in relation to your quirks. Since it's a remote location and technically private property, you would not only be able to work on your cognitional training, but also your quirk training, like you did at the summer camp."

Everyone's faces lit up with excitement. Kirishima stood up as he fist bumped the air.

"Now that's more like it!" He yelled. "I'm getting all fired up!" The rest of the students stood up from their seats as well.

"A chance to work with a mentor of All Mights!? What a fantastic opportunity!" Uraraka said to Tsuyu. The frog girl nodded.

"It's not everyday you get to work with someone who taught the world's best hero "ribbit"," While the others were distracted and talking with each other, Midoriya sweat dropped. He started to get flashbacks of Gran Torino constantly kicking him in the head while forcing him to buy him sweets from the grocery store.

"But All Might," Tsuyu turned her head to the side as she placed her hand under her chin in a inquisitive manor. "Is it really alright for us to go on a trip like this with all of the incidents that have happened so far?" She brought up a great point. It seemed that every time U.A tried to do a prolonged activity with the students, villains would show up. It had given the school a bad look and was the reason the dorms had been built in the first place.

"Leave that to me Young Asui. Because most people think the shrine has been destroyed, it is unlikely that anyone knows it still exists. Not only that, it is incredibly difficult to find if you do not know the way in, especially now with the earthquake. I will make sure we have adequate resources necessary to make the trip." The four students nodded.

"Now," All Might continued. "I suggest you all ask the rest of your class if they want to participate. This will be a great opportunity to learn and a break from school that I'm sure many of your classmates would jump at the chance to take." Suddenly a noise filled the room.

_A phone call is here! A phone call is here!_

Kirishima, Uraraka, and Asui all sweat dropped.

"Seriously? That's his ringtone?" They all thought

"I have to get a ringtone like that!" Midoriya thought excitedly. All Might stood up.

"I have to take this call. We will leave in the morning so make sure to pack for about a week and a half and to get anyone who is coming along ready for tomorrow." All Might said as he left the room.

As the students walked out of the school, Uraraka looked as if she was ready to take on the world. The rest looked at her with amusement as they noticed her complete shift in behavior. The gravity girl let out a low laugh.

"I am ready to take everything to the next step," she said in a voice so deep that Midoriya had to double check that it was coming from her. "I'm going to give it my all!" She shouted to the heavens.

"You're really fired up about this, aren't you Ochaco? "ribbit"," Asui said. The girl ignored her frog friend as she kept shouting to the skies. Suddenly Kirishima spoke up.

"Such incredible determination! I can't help but join in!" The boy was clearly emotional by Uraraka's display of passion. "I'M GOING TO GIVE IT MY ALL!" He shouted along side the gravity girl. Asui just began to chuckle as Midoriya sweat dropped. The green haired boy couldn't help but smile though. This was going to be a new exciting experience for them all and he couldn't wait to continue his work on One for All.

…

Evening had set when they all came back to the dorms, and they had explained to Iida what was going on. Iida had promptly ordered the entire class to meet in the lobby so he could announce the trip and get a head count of who was going. As soon as the class gathered, Iida explained the situation and everyone began cheering and expressing their excitement.

"Another trip!? That sounds so fun!" Ashido shouted as she bounced up and down from her seat.

"Not only that but we get to train with one of All Mights mentors! What a great opportunity!" Yaoyorozu stated.

"All you just shut the hell up! You're annoying me with your loud noises!" Bakugo yelled from the kitchen.

"Oui! Another chance for me to shine!" Aoyama spun around the lobby as he continued to be an eyesore for everyone else.

"Another trip? With the girls?" Mineta was groping the air as drool was leaking out of his mouth. Asui's tongue promptly smacked the back of his head, causing him to face plant into the ground.

"Alright, alright! Quiet down!" Iida shouted. "It seems like we have interest. As your class rep I must say how great of an opportunity this is and I should think you all should take it. If you are joining us, make sure to pack tonight since we will be leaving tomorrow morning!" and with that, he dismissed everyone. All of the students began to go their separate ways as to either discuss the trip, or just retire back to their own rooms.

Midoriya had grabbed his notebook from his room and made his way back down to the lobby as he sat down on the couch. All Might's words had really made an impact on him as they conversed earlier in the day. Critical thinking skills are so important to hero work and the retired hero had made sure to drill it into their heads during the conversation. Midoriya felt as if he was caught between two hard places though. How would he know what decisions were right and wrong? All Might had told him early on that a sign of a hero was acting before his mind could tell him to. With that in mind he had always just acted on what he felt was right in any situation, rather than think about it too much. But then again, so many things could have gone wrong at the training camp because of his impulse. Even when they all went to rescue Ka-chan that night. He was so emotionally driven that had he thought about it logically, Iida would have convinced him to just go home. But they had ended up helping All Might in his fight with All for One in the end. Not only that, but he can't afford to worry his mom anymore. The way she was tearing up when talking to All Might was more than he could handle. All these thoughts were swirling around in his head. Maybe this trip would help him a lot more than he initially thought.

Suddenly he felt pressure on the couch as he noticed Uraraka had sat down next to him. The surprise made him flinch.

"Ahh! Uraraka! You scared me!" the boy said, grabbing his heart. The girl just chuckled as she extended a plate towards the young man. There were pastries on the plate.

"Do you want one?" She asked. Midoriya looked from the pastries to the girl. She was in her trademark black tank top with the school issued sweat pants.

"O...Oh, thanks," he said as he grabbed one. He began to eat the pastry as she placed the plate down on the coffee table. She then sat back down on the couch and pointed her finger to his notebook.

"What'cha doing there?" She asked. His notebook was opened and both pages were full of quick notes and small snippets of text. Uraraka had seen him several times with this notebook during the sports festival, in class, and even during training.

"Oh, I'm just writing down things that I'm thinking about. Sometimes thoughts get really cluttered in my head and it helps me to write them down in order to sort through them all." he said as he rubbed his free hand down one of the pages. Uraraka noticed he seemed a bit conflicted but decided to wait for him to see if he would bring it up.

"Uraraka... I... I have been thinking a lot about what All Might said today. About how critical thinking and decision making is important to becoming a good hero. A while ago, All Might had told me that many of the greatest hero's had one thing in common. That their bodies moved before their minds could even think to. Its something that I have thought about a lot since starting here at U.A. I have always just acted on my feelings rather than my thoughts and I had thought, until now, that that was the best option. But now I feel so conflicted and I can't seem to see what decision was right when thinking back at what happened to us so far." Uraraka looked at the boy as he stared intensely at his notebook. She knew that Deku had a brilliant mind when it came to hero work, but she also knew he was driven by his own passion and determination of becoming not only the number one hero, but saving everyone who needs it.

"I think that it's a combination of the two and maybe you're thinking about this too hard." She said as she laid her head against the back of the sofa. "I think a good hero can not only think for themselves, but also be able to react instead of just act. I think personally that I struggle with the intuition part, but that's why we are all going to Aldera Shrine tomorrow right? Getting more training is going to be a great help and you'll be able to figure this out in no time!" She said as she turned to smile at the boy. Midoriya couldn't help but smile as well. He was so lucky to have such good friends.

"Thank you Uraraka," he said. She nodded in affirmation. As she did though, something caught her eye. A piece of paper had fallen out of Deku's notebook and landed on the ground next to her legs. She reached down and picked it up as Deku finished his pastry. When she saw its content, she quickly blushed. It was a small doodle of her from the waist up with the words "Thank You" underneath. She just kept staring at it until Midoriya looked over and saw what she was looking at. He immediately died inside.

"Ah... ah... Uraraka, I... I... I just doodle my friends s... sometimes and... it.. it just fell out and..." He quickly snatched the paper and covered his crimson face. "I'm so sorry!" he said embarrassed. Uraraka, while still embarrassed from seeing the drawing, let out a small smile.

"Um... It's okay Deku... I... Um... thought it looked really good," She said quietly as she pulled her knees up to her chest, looking down." The boy moved his hands from his face as he faced the girl.

"You... you do?" She just nodded. This situation was probably not even that weird but both of them being so embarrassed made this so much more awkward than it needed to be. Deku let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, when I think of you, I just think of how you fight for your goals. You inspire me to continue when I think I can't do it because you're always there with a smile. You always support me and I have never had anyone do that for me before, " He looked her in the eyes and gave a smile. "So... So thank you for that Uraraka," He said. She just looked at him. She inspired him? How could someone so great like Deku possibly take inspiration from her? She had been able to stay motivated by watching him. He was always doing amazing things and risking himself for others.

"Deku, I.." She seemed to loose her train of thought though as they just continued to look into each others eyes. They were so green that it seemed to be sucking her in.

"Oh please somebody kill me. This is the most vomit worthy thing I have ever seen. Can't you two shitheads do this somewhere else?" Bakugo exclaimed as he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

This seemed to break them out of their trance. Both of them just rubbed the back of their heads.

"That wasn't very nice," muttered Uraraka. Deku just chuckled.

"It's just Ka-chan being Ka-chan. Anyway, we should get some sleep for tomorrow. Thanks for listening to me Uraraka," He said as he stood up. He offered his hand to hers as he helped her up. They both left to their own rooms, leaving the pastries forgotten on the table.

Uraraka laid in her bed as she tried to fall asleep. These feelings just seemed to keep coming back. It frustrated her that she couldn't keep her own emotions in check around Deku but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? She just sighed and turned over onto her side. She decided to stop thinking about it as she slowly fell asleep, awaiting the next week and a half adventure that would surely help her become a better hero.

"A better hero... Like Deku," She said as she dosed off.

_**Alright! Another one down! This chapter actually started really slow in my opinion, but I wanted to have some fun and play with the cliché that a lot of people seem to do with Todoroki and baking. Another thing was I got a question asking about how healed Midoriya's arms are. I would put it pre training camp. I think as Eri learns to control her power, she will be able to help Deku more with his injuries ( and I think they will do something like this in the show at some point) but when he fought Overhaul, rewind was active for that whole time so I thought it would be a way for Deku to use a combination of punching and kicking for his fighting style. **_

_** Either way, hope you enjoyed! I definitely will not be getting a lot of hours of sleep tonight so I gotta wrap this up haha. See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

There was a buzz in the air. Midoriya could feel it. He looked at the clock that sat right over the oven in the kitchen as he prepared his breakfast. Six o'clock. Most of his fellow students were awake at this point and were moving around, finishing their own last minute preparations for the trip. Midoriya had been waking up at five in the morning since he had begun his training regime with All Might slightly over a year ago. He found that it gave him a lot of time to think, as well as an opportunity to get his workouts done in the morning, something he now greatly valued even if it was really tough when he started.

He walked into the dining room and sat down next to Tokoyami and Shoji, who were sitting right across from Kaminari and Ojiro. Kaminari had his head on the table while the rest of them seemed to be engaging in a quiet conversation.

"Mornin' Midoriya," Kaminari greeted him groggily as the green haired boy sat down.

"Morning everyone," Tokoyami looked over at him.

"Midoriya, I must say I feel I am at a disadvantage. We have been discussing this trip but none of us seem to know what caused All Might to plan such a spontaneous event. We also can't help but feel there is more to this that we don't know." Tokoyami slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Perhaps you might enlighten us as to what's going on?"

"Not that we're complaining or anything! It just seemed so out of the blue, especially since we only have a short break while everyone is recovering from their internships," Ojiro added as he spooned some more oatmeal into his mouth. Midoriya rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh.

"Honestly, it was all Uraraka's idea."

"Uraraka? How so?" Shoji asked quietly.

"Well, it seems to me that she is frustrated with the progress of her training and wants to continue to improve her hero abilities. While she, Asui, and I went to go visit Kirishima in the hospital yesterday, we ran into All Might." He paused as he took a drink from his cup. "Before All Might left, she just spontaneously asked him for more training. All Might agreed and decided to make it a whole class ordeal. He seems to have some sort of schedule planned out for us that's supposed to involve training of the mind, but that's all I know," Tokoyami just gave a curt nod.

"Just like that huh?" The bird boy said. "It doesn't surprise me at all that Uraraka would be the one to begin the whole thing. From the short time I have known her, she has displayed a great resolve to improve. I guess I must give her my thanks when I see her next."

"Training of the mind? That honestly sounds a little intimidating," Ojiro said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure what that could even mean for someone like me."

"Or someone like him," Shoji said as he pointed to Kaminari who had started to drool on the table.

"Look alive Jamming Yay," Jiro entered the room and stuck one of her headphone jacks straight into the blonde boys back. His whole body stiffened as he quickly and rigidly sat up.

"Ah! What the hell Jiro?" Everyone just laughed as she sat down next to Kaminari.

"We are leaving at eight and you're lying here making a mess on the table. Have you even started packing?" The blonde looked offended.

"Of course I have! It's the whole reason I'm so tired in the first place! I was packing so late that I didn't get much sleep!" Jiro played with her fork for a second before responding.

"Sure, it's not like you're always like this in the morning." Kaminari just crossed his arms as a 'Humph' sound escaped his lips. "Now, wipe the drool off your chin, its embarrassing." Everyone laughed again as the blonde wiped his whole face off in a panic.

After everyone had finished breakfast, they all met in the lobby with their packed belongings. Iida scanned over his classmates, taking a headcount. Most of the girls were talking to each other while Midoriya was discussing something with Tokoyami and Todoroki. Kirishima and Kaminari were both holding back Bakugo as he was screaming at Mineta who, currently hiding under the coffee table, seemed genuinely afraid for his life. Shoji and Sero were also talking off in the corner of the lobby area. As Iida counted, he came up one number short.

"Has anyone seen Yaoyorozu?" Iida asked the class as he fervently scanned over every student looking for the brunette. Suddenly she came running down the stairs with her suitcase.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I just keep forgetting that I can't pack as much as I think sometimes." Despite that, her suitcase was almost three times the size of everyone else's.

"She really is a rich girl." Everyone thought. Iida brought everyone back to attention.

"Alright everyone! Good job on getting ready fifteen minutes before we are supposed to leave. Now I must ask you to line up in two lines in alphabetical order so we can..." Bakugo finally broke free and shifted his attention to Iida.

"Oh shut up you shitty pedant! If you think you can tell me what to do, I'll kill you!" Iida quickly turned towards Bakugo and started to wave his hand erratically.

"You should show more respect to your class president! And how dare you threaten violence upon a fellow student!"

"And off they go," Sero chuckled. Suddenly the front doors of the dorm opened up.

"Quiet down everyone," Aizawa walked through the door alongside All Might and...

"Eri?" Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima all looked at the small girl who held onto and hid behind Aizawa's leg. The young girl was wearing a little black dress with a white button up shirt underneath. A stark contrast to the torn up white shirt and hospital gown she had been wearing in the past. She seemed to flinch a bit as they all exclaimed her name.

"I said quiet down," The monotone man repeated himself. As everyone finally quieted down, Aizawa gave a short cough before beginning to speak again.

"As you all know, today you are starting a week and a half long training camp. You may all be wondering where this decision came from. Well, let's just say that this over the top teacher of yours does have some good ideas sometimes." He pointed at All Might, then continued in his monotone voice.

"We will be going up to Aldera Shrine to not only continue training as you did during the summer camp, but also working closely along side myself, All Might, Thirteen, and the Shrine owner. We will be making sure you aren't wasting your time and just using this as a vacation, because it's not. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said. Aizawa walked closer to the students, with the small Eri close behind.

"Good. Now while the school has given us permission to do this, we have to be extremely cautious in our travel to and from the location to minimize any risk of potential accidents. Because of that, we will be taking two buses up to the base of the mountain. One will be arriving here in a few minutes, while the other will get here around noon, so about a three hour difference between them."

"So we won't all be arriving at the same time then "ribbit"?" Asui asked.

"No. I have taken the liberty of arranging who will be on which bus randomly so I don't have you all kill each other over who gets to go with who. We don't have time to argue about such trivial things anyway," Everyone just sweat dropped as Aizawa pulled out a list. "Bus A will be Myself, Tokoyami, Ashido, Todoroki, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Kirishima, Aoyama, Asui, Jiro, and Midoriya. Please step over by the door with your belongings and be ready when the bus arrives. The rest of you will be on Bus B with All Might and Thirteen." Aizawa then walked back towards All Might, with Eri not far behind, and sat down by another set of couches to discuss the plan for the trip with the retired hero.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" a shriek of despair came from under the coffee table. All of the students turned around as Mineta burst out from underneath the small piece of furniture dashing towards Midoriya, Todoroki and Kirishima. "Why are you guys the ones who get to ride with all the girls! I can't be grouped with just the guys again! What will people think of me!? Better yet, what about my happiness!? You gotta switch with me Todoroki!" Midoriya sweat dropped as Todoroki just looked him straight in eye.

"No."

"Why you!" Mineta was quickly interupted as Hagakure and Ojiro apporached from behind him.

"Hey! I'm on Bus B too!" she said, more offended that she wasn't included as part of the girls rather than concerned for the grape kid's feelings.

"See?!" Mineta cried as he then grabbed on to Midoriyas shirt. "The only girl in my group is someone I can't even see! How is that fair!"

"Mineta... I suggest you stop talking. Right now." Jiro said as she approached them with Sero and Uraraka in tow.

"You wouldn't know my pain!" Mineta was suddenly wrapped in several layers of tape, which was then stabbed several times by Jiro's headphone jacks, and then promptly made weightless by Uraraka who then spun him very quickly. They left him in the corner that way.

Midoriya just sighed at the whole ordeal as his attention then shifted over to Eri. What was she doing here? Did Aizawa intend to bring her with us? Eri hadn't had much of a chance to socialize with anyone outside of himself, Aizawa, and Mirio. It was clear how neverous she was around everyone as she continued to try and hide herself behind their teacher, even when sitting on the couch. Izuku made his way over to the frightened girl.

"Midoriya, do you need something?" Aizawa dryly said as the green haired boy approached. He simply looked down at Eri.

"Is she coming with us to the shrine?" He asked. Short and simple. His teacher sat in silence for a minute before giving out a sigh.

"Listen Midoriya, and listen well. Personally I am very against taking her anywhere right now. She is still trying to cope with being in an society and even around other people in general. However, Recovery Girl seems to believe that her going on this trip will be extremely beneficial to her. Not only that, she seems only willing to interact with myself, Mirio, and you, and because I'm coming with you all, she couldn't stay here." Izuku nodded with understanding. This must be so tough for her. He and Mirio had been visiting her every day since she arrived at the U.A and had tried their best in order to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Whether it worked or not, he didn't know, but at least Eri would talk to them sometimes.

"Midoriya, I'm hoping you will help her feel at ease while at the shrine alright? So don't do anything stupid," While Aizawa's voice was as dry as always, he could tell there was a serious concern in his voice. It was odd for Midoriya to see his teacher care so much for anyone, but it was obvious how much Eri meant to him.

"You got it!" The boy said.

…

Finally, all of Group A had boarded the first bus and was on its way to the base of the mountain. It was about a three hour bus ride so the students had a lot of time to chat among themselves. Midoriya was sitting in the front of the bus on the right side next to Aoyama with Aizawa and Eri on the left hand side next to them. As the bus kept moving across the country side, Midoriya could smell the flowers as the passed by.

"It smells real nice out here in the country side, doesn't it?" Izuku said as he looked over to the French boy.

"My dear friend, it is not the country side but rather my perfect scented fragrance!" Midoriya sweat dropped. "C'est magnifique is it not?" Aoyama said as he literally began sparkling in front of Izuku, causing the boy physical pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, its great," he said half sarcastically as he began to rub his eyes to stop the blindness. "How do you do that anyway?" Midoriya asked. "You could seriously use that ability in combat!"

"It's a trade secret," Said the Frenchman as he held a finger up. A few minutes passed without a word when Aoyama spoke up once again in a soft voice.

"Tell me Midoriya, what do you hope to gain out of this trip?" the green haired boy stared at the blonde student. The question had caught him off guard. Normally Aoyama was very eccentric and focused on very trivial things such as his appearance. It was only a short while ago when the Laser Quirk user had opened up a bit, explaining how he had felt that he was not only an outcast but his quirk was not "normal" in the sense of how it worked. He had compared it to Midoriya's own quirk with the reasoning being they both cause injury to ones body when used. Aoyama had been inspired watching Midoriya continue to work on his quirk, eventually finding a way to use it in a non harmful manner. It was that day where Izuku had been able to see Aoyama's own drive for pushing through the hero course. He really was compassionate beneath the sparkly exterior.

Midoriya put a hand under his chin as he thought about his answer. "To be honest Aoyama, I've had a lot of questions on my mind for a while now. I've been heading down a single road that has had the destination of becoming a pro at the end of it. Only recently has that road started to split and go down several different paths. I'm not sure what path to take. I'm hoping that this trip will help me come closer to the choice that I need to make." Aoyama only nodded as he looked out the front of the bus.

"I certainly hope you find your answer my friend. Perhaps I too will be able to find my own path." He paused for a moment. "There is a lot in that head of yours and I think your greatest strength will manifest itself once you perfect applying what you think to what you do." Application of his knowledge? Midoriya pondered this for a moment. It seemed to coincide a lot with what All Might had told him yesterday. The green haired boy clenched his fist.

"Thanks Aoyama. That means a lot to hear you say that." Aoyama simply nodded as he stood up. Midoriya looked surpised.

"Oui, I see this young girl has been staring at you for quite some time. I shall make my presence known elsewhere!" After that, the french boy quickly scattered towards the back of the bus where Midoriya could suddenly hear a very agitated Bakugo say "Piss off!". Once Aoyama was gone, he could see that Eri had indeed been looking at him. Slowly, he patted the seat next to him, inviting her over. The young girl looked up at Aizawa, silently asking permission to switch seats. The teacher just nodded in silence.

...

Uraraka had stopped talking with Ashido as the pink girl had turned her attention to whatever it was that Aoyama was doing. She was sitting a few seats from the front and saw that Eri had hoped over to sit next to Deku. She watched as he pointed at things through the window, making over exaggerated hand gestures to the young girl, who seemed to do very little but nod in response.

"Eri," Uraraka whispered under her breath. She was so worried about the child. She didn't have a life before this, and it was now up to them to give her one.

"Cute huh?" Ashido said as she noticed where the gravity girl was looking. "Midoriya seems to be real good with the kid." Uraraka just slowly nodded, to distracted with her own thoughts about Eri. "At least you know he'll be good with your guys' kids one day." Ashido grinned. That snapped her out of it.

"Wh...WHAT!?" The gravity girl turned beat red as Ashido started laughing hysterically.

"I'm just teasing ya, no need to get so worked up!" The pink girl said, patting her friend on the back. Uraraka only grumbled in response. This was going to be a long week and a half if she was going to have to put up with this the whole time. She looked back to the green haired boy and the young girl, recalling her previous thoughts. She made a promise to herself.

"I'll get stronger for you Eri. I'll be there for you from now on."

_**Wow, I just want to say thank you for everyone for the incredible support for this story so far. You guys are too kind in the reviews haha. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this one! I know it may seem a bit slow because the last three chapters have basically been a day and a half in story time. However, I'm having a lot of fun being able to flesh out and test write the characters personalities. I want them to behave as much as they would in the source so it is kind of me practicing doing that at the same time.**_

_** Once again, thank you all for the support! I hope you look forward to the next one!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't wanna die!"

"If you're so scared, you should turn around and go home! Don't slow me down you extras!"

"We'll be fine as long as we keep moving. Where is Yaoyorozu?" This was not what anyone had expected. With Ashido screaming, and Bakugo charging off ahead, Todoroki was trying to retain order of the class as they made their way through the forest. When Iida had told them all about training at a shrine, a forest that absorbed all daylight; full of what appeared to be apparitions did not cross his mind. It seemed pretty clear now why people may have thought this shrine gone for good.

"I... I think I saw her farther down," Said Uraraka. The fire and ice user dashed back down as he looked for his classmate. As he ran, the screams of his other classmates echoed the dark forest. Todoroki thought himself pretty hard to scare, but this whole situation unnerved him. There had to be something else out here causing all the "Ghosts", as he did not believe in such things. Finally he spotted the Vice President of the class, terrified, looking from side to side.

"Yaoyorozu, let's move," the boy tried as he approached her.

"My... My legs wont move!" As Todoroki got closer, he noticed the girls legs shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, the bushes nearby shifted and they could hear what could only be described as inhuman noises. Todoroki quickly placed his body in front of the girl as he prepared himself for what ever would approach.

"We have to go! We can't stick around unless we want these 'things' to catch us!" The boy said.

"R...right!" Yaoyorozu began to move past Todoroki, but she let out a yelp as her shaky legs caused her to fall over. At that exact moment, transparent creature shot out from the bush. The young girl screamed as Shoto quickly shot out an ice wall between the creature and them. The only glance of the monster that he got was of a very deformed looking person.

"This is bad," The boy thought. He turned around and grabbed the girls hand and began sprinting to catch up with the others. "We need to go, now!" He said as Yaoyorozu tried her best to keep up with him.

_Earlier_

"This is it," Aizawa pointed towards what looked like an area straight out of a horror flick. The mountainside was very much green and full of life... except for the entrance to the shrine. The trees looked dead, but had somehow managed to retain their leaves in order to block out any possible light from entering. The ground was solid dirt, a stark contrast to the lush environment around them, while the walking path seemed to lead into an abyss of nothingness. To top it all off, the forest seemed to give off a depressing aura that was only magnified by the purple light emanating from the wood, as well as the groaning and screaming heard from the inside.

"You said we were going to a shrine!" Ashido loudly complained. "Not a creepy murder forest!" While no one else spoke up, they were all thinking the same thing.

"This is how they keep people out of the area. You are all here because of your drive to become heroes. Don't make me question that drive." The man began to approach the entrance of the forest while Eri was walking right behind him, clinging once again to his leg. "The longer you all stand here, the more time you're wasting. If I don't see you up there in two hours, you will not get any food. Last person up will also have to scrub the toilets for the entire trip," and with that the two disappeared into the void.

"Hell yeah! Finally something interesting!" Bakugo imediately took off after Aizawa. Everyone else stood around for a second, all holding their bags. Finally Tokoyami spoke up.

"We should hurry on as well. We can't afford to be wasting any time while they move on ahead. Let's all move."

"Right!" everyone said as they all entered the forest as well.

…

Uraraka leaned over to catch her breath as they all emerged from the forest. She vowed she would never watch a horror movie again as she finally stood up and took in her surroundings. They had come out in front of a very long set of cement stairs that led down into what appeared to be a valley. Finally the stairs connected to a long walkway which, thankfully, were surrounded by normal looking trees and zero ghosts trying to kill them. She could only barely make out what looked to be a couple of buildings in the distance. That had to be the shrine.

"Man, talk about a rush!" Kirishima said as he put his fists together. "I didn't know ghosts were real, but now I'll definitely watch myself around that kind of stuff in the future!" He let out a hearty laugh as everyone else caught their breath.

"How can you laugh!? We could have been killed, and then we would be forced to haunt that forest for the rest of eternity!" Ashido exclaimed in hysterics.

"Please don't mention haunting or ghosts ever again," Jiro stated depressingly as she slowly rubbed her temple, trying to erase the images she had seen in the forest.

"You think a couple of ghosts could take us down? No chance." Said the red head as he began walking towards the shrine with Jiro and Ashido in tow, who pointed out how it didn't matter how hard his body was because ghosts can go through people.

"Man, that probably took a few years off my life," Uraraka laughed nervously as she approached Midoriya. "You alright Deku?" The boy visibly flinched as he slowly turned around to face the gravity girl.

"Yes! Never been better! In fact I feel so great right now!" Uraraka looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Asui came up next to the girl along side Tokoyami.

"Midoriya, you look stiff as a board "ribbit"."

"N... No I'm fine!" The frog girl give Midoriya a slight push. The boy tipped over in the same fashion as a tree that had been cut down. He hit the ground. Hard. The gravity girl let out a yelp.

"Ah! Deku, are you alright?"

"Geez Midoriya, I didn't know you were so scared of ghosts "ribbit"," Asui leaned over the green haired boy as his body finally began to relax. He stood back up.

"I just don't do well with scary things. Never really been a fan of it." He blushed. "I'm just glad we got through in one piece." Tokoyami nodded.

"I was worried that I might control of Dark Shadow. Training has let me take better control of him, but with the aura emanating from inside that cursed place, it could have ended in disaster." The three of them nodded.

"Well with how scared you were, it's understandable that you could have lost control "ribbit"," The bird boy simply scoffed.

"I was not scared. Do not imply such things."

"Tokoyami, your legs are still shaking "ribbit"," Tokoyami blushed as both Midoriya and Uraraka sweat dropped. Finally all four of them moved towards their location as Asui tried to convince the shadow quirk user that they were all scared too.

"This was so humiliating," Yaoyorozu thought as she sat down on the ground next to her luggage. Todoroki had needed to pull her off of her butt because she had been so scared to move. How could she ever look him in the eye again? They were supposed to be heroes in training, not bumbling children.

"Are you alright Yaoyorozu?" She looked up to see the very same boy extending a hand to help her up. She took his hand as she stood up.

"I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all." She admitted.

"Do you scare easily?" The boy asked as he put his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to move along. She thought the question redundant as he had obviously seen her terrified out of her own witts.

"I struggle with what people consider horror," Todoroki just nodded. She continued. "If I want to get stronger, I can't let simple fears like that take over my whole body. I need to be fearless like you were," She noticed Todoroki shaking his head.

"You've got it all wrong," He said. "In there, I was quite scared. Unnerved even, but if I had let my emotions control me, my friends could have gotten hurt. I just couldn't allow that to happen." Yaoyorozu simply looked at the boy with wonder. How was he so strong? Todoroki continued. "It's thanks to friends like Midoriya and you that have helped me see things with much clearer eyes." The boy paused for a moment as he looked at his own hand, then finally looking back up at the girl. "Are you ready?"

Yaoyorozu simply nodded as she followed the fire and ice user towards the shrine in silence.

As Group A moved along the walkway, they could make out that the shrine consisted of five buildings. There was one large building in the center and four smaller buildings surrounding it, almost like the number five on a die. There was a courtyard in front of the buildings as well that had a few fountains as well as several fruit trees and flower gardens. A large bronze statue of a monk stood tall in the middle of the courtyard, almost reaching the top of the trees, looking over the area. All in all, it was a gardeners dream.

Two people were in the front of the courtyard and it became immediately clear who it was by all the noise.

"Get the hell off of me you leach!" Bakugo shouted as he tried to shake off Aoyama, who had attached himself to the blast quirk user's leg, still trembling. "Why you gotta make me carry your dumb ass all the way up the forest!?" Finally with one big punch to the head, Aoyama let go and sprawled out on the ground. "Damn useless extras." Bakugo muttered as he walked over to a tree and leaned on it.

"Hey! Bakugo!" Kirishima ran over to talk with the boy while the rest helped the french boy up on his feet. Midoriya scanned the area and found Aizawa over by the center fountain watching Eri feed the coy that lived in the water. The boy pointed towards them.

"Hey guys, I see Aizawa."

…

The teacher leaned against the tall statue as he crossed his arms. He wanted all of his students to get here before they started any training meaning Group A would have to wait a few hours to let Group B arrive. He gave a long sigh as he scanned over the students. They had made it within the two hours, but it had been very close. That wouldn't be good enough. The villains have started to form several groups in an attempt to capitalize on All Might's retirement. An example of such a group had already been seen with Overhaul and the Eight precepts of Death. The kids would have to learn to make decisions and fend for themselves regardless of how much the man detested the idea. If he had more time to give them a proper school experience, he would feel much more at ease. Unfortunately, they did not have that luxury and Aizawa would be damned before he didn't properly prepare his students.

"Congratulations on making it up here." Mina whispered over to Jiro and Uraraka.

"Yeah, big whop. We were almost turned into spirits," suddenly she felt the intense glare that she had become so accustomed to over the last year.

"Ashido, anything to share?" Aizawa asked in a menacing tone. The pink girl just gulped and said nothing. The wraps user continued. "As you can see by now, this shrine has been very well taken care of. Over the course of your stay I fully expect you all to maintain the standard of upkeep of the place. It would be extremely disrespectful to intentionally damage anything here. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded.

"Good." He suddenly pointed to his left. "These two buildings are where you will be staying. The one closest to the front is for the boys, the other for the girls." He then pointed to the far right one. "That is where the mess hall is. You will be eating breakfast at seven, lunch at one, and dinner at six every day. You will have one hour to eat, so don't be late or you won't eat anything." Finally he pointed to the last building on the right hand side. "This is where the baths and facilities are. I shouldn't have to tell you this but make sure you are all keeping yourselves cleaned."

"Aizawa sir?" The frog girl raised her hand. "What is the middle building? "ribbit"." The teacher gave a slight nod as he answered.

"The middle building is the main shrine. That is were the shrine master stays and practices his art. You are not allowed in there unless specified by either him, myself, All Might, or Thirteen. Being the Shrine Master requires a lot of focus and should any of you disturb him, I will personally make sure you are disciplined." All of the students, with the exception of Bakugo, gulped. "Now, we will be having a formal introduction with the Shrine Master later tonight so until then, we will wait for Group B to arrive. Go get your stuff put away and familiarize yourself with the area. You are not to leave the shrine grounds under any circumstances. Now go." The teacher waved them off as he walked over towards the Main Shrine with Eri in tow.

"So all we gotta do is wait now?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, let's go get our stuff put away first like Aizawa said. Then we can get to know the place so we can help Group B when they arrive," Yaoyorozu said. Everyone nodded. As group began heading towards the residential buildings Midoriya noticed a large black bird sitting on top of one of the trees looking over the courtyard. He only got a glimpse of its dark yellow eyes before it took off.

"What was..." His thoughts were interrupted by the earphone jack user.

"C'mon Midoriya, you don't wanna get chewed out by Aizawa do you?"

"R...Right!" he said, catching up with the rest. He couldn't help but feeling uneasy about the bird. It was just an animal right? It must just be his nerves still acting up from the forest. However, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

…

"Hmm..." a woman sat by a table, enjoying some tea, deep inside of a dark chasm. She had been disturbed in her silent abode as two unruly guests had entered without her permission, never mind how they even got here.

"He... hehehe," a laugh came from the young man as the large shadowy creature held him down to the ground. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have quite the temper." The woman only shrugged as she continued to drink.

"It would be so kind of you to tell me why you thought you could enter my home without an invitation darling." The darkness inside the cave made it impossible to see the woman as she questioned to two.

"I think..." the young man took a deep shaky breath. "You better let go first. Then we can talk." The young man was starting to loose patience, not that he had much to begin with. They had gotten a lead about some hidden woman in the woods. Apparently she had a pretty powerful quirk and did well to conceal herself from others. It was the only reason they had gone after her in the first place.

"Master, you must calm down! She is a valuable asset!" The young man simply scoffed. While not visible, the woman spoke to them again.

"I couldn't care less who you were, but I ask again my dearies," her tone of voice didn't quite match up to her speech as she was speaking in a very serious manner. "why are you here?" The suited man spoke quick and to the point.

"It is very simple. We wish for you to join us."

_** Awesome! Another chapter down. We are officially laying down the groundwork for the story and I'm pretty excited for it honestly. A couple of things I would like to mention first. **_

_** One, I'm very glad that you are all enjoying the story so far. It made me laugh when you all started to give some more critical reviews when I mentioned you all being to kind in the last chapter. Feel free to keep doing so, but I meant more that it felt good for me to hear you all say you like it a lot so far, even though there are only a few chapters up. I hope to keep pleasing you all as we continue!**_

_** Second, while all of the class are in the story, you will notice that I will focus on some more than others. Ultimately this is a ship fic, (wow that sounded dumb to say haha) and while I love all of the characters, some will have more a spotlight than others, so please don't be too offended if you think I'm ignoring some, cause I'm not. (and no, Just because they were put into group B doesn't mean they aren't important lol)**_

_** Thirdly, I type and upload these late at night. There are bound to be many spelling errors as well as some weird sentences throughout the chapters. I go through the chapters the day after and read through everything to correct any spelling errors and to fix some areas that would make more sense if I changed the wording. So if you go back to chapters 1-3, you'll see that they should look a lot better. I appreciate all of you looking over the spelling and stuff as you review cause I do try and go and fix them later.**_

_** Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also apologize for no chapters over the weekend. I'm usually super busy then so its hard to find time to write! Also, I am leaving for Pax East on Tuesday so there will most likely be no new chapters for a week after tomorrow. I know, its a long wait! But I ask your patience as I am excited for this trip and hope to have a good time. See you all next time!**_


End file.
